guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dagger Mastery
Do we have any information on how significant the increase in the chance to cause a critical hit is? :Critical hit. --68.142.14.34 13:30, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Wrong information Because daggers have an inherent 2% chance to double strike, the chart in this article is technically incorrect. Either the label needs to change to reflect how the percentage is added because of the rank in dagger mastery, or the numbers need to all be increased by 2. Double strikes on melee attack skills? The articles states that dagger attack skills(leads, offhands, duals, etc.) aren't affected by the chance to double strike. Does this mean that melee attack skills(malicious strike, wild blow, etc.) can? --Edru viransu 18:06, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :No, as of now (never know about the future) all melee attacks only strike once unless stated otherwise. 72.189.132.14 22:50, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Damage Does lower Dagger Mastery result in lower damage dealt? elite why dont we have a nice elite dagger attack that you can chain exciting combos with? sins dont have a remarkable one like burning arrow for rangers, ws for dervs or crippling slash/eviscerate/earth shaker for wars... - wuhy - 23:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Moebius Strike is amazing. Burning Arrow is overpowered, Wounding Strike is broken as fuck, cripslash/eviscerate is mostly outdated by Primal Rage...I wouldn't really want to see any elite dagger attack become something like one of those. I'd rather have a viable IAS which is not a PvE-only skill. (T/ ) 23:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::you cant rly combo with moebius like you can with blades, golden phoenix or black spider just to name a few its just a retarded spam skill usually.. - wuhy - 12:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Entropy; ANet made the mistake giving Sins IAS in CS once (WotA). It was retarded, and extremely broken. Sins may not get IAS in any of their attributes beyond the 13% WotA to preserve a semblance of balance. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :::I am fully aware of what WotA used to be, I used it for the brief time it was uber. And now it's a piece of trash again. But you know what would have made it fine? Leave it at 25%-33% and keep the restriction to just daggers. Assassin's elite skills are usually an important part of their build, so if they are willing to give it up for an IAS then it ought to be viable compensation. :::Blades of Steel (I don't know any other skill callled "blades) is a bad skill. So is Black Spider Strike. Golden Phoenix is only used for gimmick builds that maintain Critical Defenses or other faggotry like that, and it is only used for bar compression. Moebius Strike is still one of the best, if not the best, elite for racking up pure damages. Its main drawback is that it lacks utility, and that unless you are going to rely on gimped combos that go offhand -> Death Blossom, you need to pack a lot of attack skills. But if you are looking to endlessly chain dagger attacks, it's your best bet. (T/ ) 23:35, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Looks like someone forgot Shattering Assault. 23:41, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Blades of Steel is the by-one best non-elite Dagger Attack (only Twisting Fangs is better; it's a double-striking WS for forks sake). You'll want kills, and BoS hits for ridiculous amounts of damage. And 25/33% IAS without any other additional buffs will either still be overpowered, or still surpassed by Flurry (or Frenzy/Dash, depends on how tight the bar is. Maybe Flail if you knocklock). ::::Example of something you'd run for spiking. It's not the best, but it scores kills. Missing on WC is a bitch, though, due to it's recharge. ::::Backbreaker Sin, otherwise known as "Target foe is knocked down for 4 seconds. When that foe gets up, it takes 400 damage and suffers from Poison, Deep Wound and Bleeding.". It's the most popular Sin build in PvP, I bet. ::::Well, that's talking PvP. In PvE, you should consider getting a Scythe and AoHM. Or Moebius is you insist on using Daggers. Both of which would not work with an Elite IAS restricted to daggers. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure people don't use BB sins anymore, haven't seen one for ages. Blades of Steel is bad because it forces you to take 3 other attack skills with a long enough recharge that they aren't spammable, plus it's a dual so you end up using a gimped chain which pretty much has to use one of the Falling attacks, and that automatically makes you conditional and really vulnerable if you miss the KD. The full bonus damage isn't really that much higher than a Death Blossom at the same dagger mastery. You also lose out on the abiltiy to take any of the sin's wonderful 9001+ utility skills with such an offensively-oriented bar. (T/ ) 16:11, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually killing > Utility. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::You can kill and still have plenty of room for utility. Even just taking Critical Defenses makes you 9001% harder to kill and more useful to the party. But no, you don't have room for that because you have 6 attack skills and an IAS and a res sig. (T/ ) 17:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Above examples have 4 and 5 respectively, + IAS, + Sig. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC)